Maurader to the Rescue
by crazeenumberz537369
Summary: Lily is having trouble in her life and starts to reflect on her many friendships that she has only to find that she doesn't have any real friends. Hurt by the truth, she decides to forget about all of them and... I suck at summaries. R
1. My Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… it seems like everyone would know that by now though. Hmm… anyways, on with the story!**

**AN: This is my first fic. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Secret

_Tuesday, September 4, 1975 10:58 pm_

_My name is Lily Evans. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 15 years old, 5th year Gryffindor. Yesterday, Professor Flitwick had an accident and is now residing in the Hospital Wing. So we had a substitute teacher for Charms, Molly Weasley. She's only about 21 years of age and married to Arthur Weasley. The two have a 16 month old baby named Charlie. During class I played with her baby. He is so cute!_

_sigh_

_I feel so lonely. None of my friends even KNOW me. Sure ya, I have plenty of friends. But what I mean is that I know practically everything about each one of them because I asked them. But none of them know a thing about me. It's not that I won't tell them. It's just that they never bothered to ask._

_I have so many problems going on in my life that I don't even know where to begin. It's hard to have to put up with it all on my own. I really want to tell Hailey England, supposedly my best friend since before Hogwarts. But I don't want to hurt her feelings. I get so close to telling her at times. But I change my mind at the last second. I always end up thinking that if she were a real friend, she would've noticed something was wrong and asked about it along time ago. But my friends only see what they want to see. None of them have seen the real me. So now, the real me is my secret! _

_Goodnight!_

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review. Should I keep writing or not?! **


	2. Wingwoman

**Disclaimer: I still won't ever own Harry Potter. But I do own this pickle in my hand. **

**AN: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wing-(wo)man

_Friday, September 7, 1975 8:26 pm_

_Charlie Weasley is a handful. He's very adorable but very hard to baby-sit, which is what I'm doing right now. Molly is currently on a date with Arthur in Hogsmeads. She asked me to babysit Charlie because I'm his 'favorite'. O well. He is a fun baby to play with. He finally fell asleep though. Thank Heavens!_

_This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Marlee and I are going together, according to her I'm 'brave'. She wants me to get her in a conversation with her recent crush, Remus Lupin. Marlee says that I have a gift. I could walk up to people and just start talking to them about anything. Whatever! I only do it because I don't give a crap what other people think of me... at least sometimes I don't._

_So that's what I'm doing tomorrow._

Different POV... the next day

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Emily asked the two Gryffindors during breakfast.

"Lily's going to help me get into a conversation with Remus!" Marlee exclaimed excitedly. Emily and Lily were the only people who knew about Marlee's crush. Emily had long blonde hair with deep blue eyes; whereas Marlee had short brown hair with hazel eyes. Everyone already knows what Lily looks like!

"Hey, could I hang with you guys? I want to get in a conversation with Sirius," Emily asked with pleading eyes. "Besides, they are friends aren't they?" she added referring to Remus and Sirius.

"Sure you can," Marlee replied before Lily could respond.

"Cool!"

"Well I'm going to head off to the library I'll be back before we the Hogsmeade trip starts though," Lily said as she got up.

"You are always reading," Marlee told her in a whiny voice.

"Ya Lily. You got to live a little. You know." Emily told her with a look that said 'you don't know what you're missing'.

"I'm studdying for the OWLs. Which you two should do as well considering that this whole year depends on how well you do!" Lily stated offended.

"Hey why don't you come with us and we could all get ready for the trip?" Marlee asked her grinning.

"I'd rather not. Besides this whole trip is for you two anyways. If I had it my way I would be in the library all day."

"You know you want to," Emily said.

"Actually I don't want to!"

"James will be there," she added.

"O ya James will be there!" Marlee said.

"For your information. I don't even like him! But since I already promised that I will go with you guys then I still will. See ya later," Lily said walking off to the library.

2 hours later

The three Gryffindors walked into the Three Broomsticks. Lily walked over to the marauders with her two friends trailing behind her. "Hey are you guys trying out for Quidditch?" she asked them. _This should be a good subject. I already know that they all play it including Peter. Emily and Marlee are good at it too._ She thought to herself.

And she was right 5 minutes later Emily, Marlee, and the four marauders were sitting at a table talking about quidditch and sipping butterbeers. Lily left the Three Broomsticks unnoticed by her friends. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being used," she whispered to herself. _  
_  
She decided to take a stroll in Hogsmeade instead of going back to Hogwarts. Four shops later she found herself in Honeydukes. She'd never been there before considering that it was recently added over the summer break. She bought and assortment of Chocolate Cauldrons, Acid Pops, Berty Botts every Flavor Jelly Beans, Licorice Wands, Droobles, etc. She absolutely loved candy. But no one else knew or cared.

Now that she thought about it. Nobody ever did anything for her. Yet they all expected her to do everything for them.

* * *

**AN: lol! I have no idea what wing-(wo)man means. You can decide that for yourself. Please leave a review let me know what you think.**


End file.
